


Annabeth Chase

by julianspancakes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianspancakes/pseuds/julianspancakes
Summary: Percy Jackson ve Olimposlular serisini birçok kez Percy'nin ağzından okuduk. Peki bu sırada Annabeth neler düşünüyordu?





	1. Annabeth Chase

O kehaneti duyalı 2 yıl oluyordu; fakat beni hala uykumdan kabuslarla kaldırmaya yetecek kadar korkutucuydu.

Üç büyük tanrılardan birinin melez çocuğu her şeye rağmen on altısına basacak

Ve dünyanın ebedi uykuya daldığına şahit olacak

Kahramanın ruhunu kanetli silah alacak.

Kahramanın tek bir kararı sonunu getirecek.

Olimpos ya kurtulacak ya da batacak.

Her zaman bu kehaneti yorumlamaya, çözmeye çalışmıştım. Üc büyükler yani Zeus, Poseidon ve Hades bir daha melez çocuklar yapmamaya yemin etmişlerdi.

Tabii ki buna inanmıyordum. Arkadaşım Thalia, Zeus'un kızıydı. Luke'la beni korumak için kendini feda etmişti. Şimdi ise bir ağaca can vererek kampı. koruyordu. Bu kutsal yeri onurlandırmaya devam ediyordu.

Eh, birde Luke vardı tabii. Luke. Yedi yaşında evden kaçtığımda beni koruması altına almıştı. Ondan da biraz hoşlanıyordum . Benimle her konuştuğunda yüzüm domates gibi kıpkırmızı oluyordu. Bu da çok büyük bir sorundu!!!!

Kıvırcık ve Kheiron ise New York'ta okuyan farklı bir melezin peşine düşmüşlerdi. O benim umudumdu . Birkaç sene önce Kheiron'un başının etini yemiştim. O da beni sonunda Kahin'le görüştürmüştü. Kehanet aslında şöyleydi:

Kurtaracak seni bu dertten Üç Büyüklerden birinin melezi

Görmüş geçirmiş biri olacaksın her yeri, her şeyi

Bundan pek memnun kalmasanda

Kalbin direnemeyecek sonunda

Aşık olacaksın ona....

Aslında Kahin'e sorduğum soru çok basitti. " Ne zaman yeni bir görev alabileceğim?" gibi bir şeydi; fakat Kahin bana çözmem gereken bir bilmece vermişti. Şayet aşık olabileceğim kişi Luke'ta olabilirdi. Sonuçta Kahin Üç Büyüklerden birinin melezine aşık olacaksın dememişti ki...

Ben kim miyim? Benim adım Annabeth Chase. Bilgelik Tanrıçası Athena'nın kızıyım...

 

 


	2. Güzel Bir Kamp Gecesi

Akşama kadar " eğitim " yapmıştım. Canım çıkmıştı ama olsun. Her zaman, herkesle özellikle de kendimle yarış içerisindeydim değil mi? Ayrıca Luke bundan etkilenmişe benziyor. Yedi yaşıdaki saf ve korkak kızın bu halini sevmiş olmalı.  
  
Bu gece kamp ateşi vardı. Bunu haftada birkaç kez yapardık. Ama bu gece Luke'u etkilemeye çalışmaktan daha farklı bir planım vardı.  
  
Artık dayanamıyordum. Hemen yeni bir görev almalıydım. Dış dünyaya atılmak istiyordum. Ne olursa razıydım. Bu fikirle hemen Kheiron' un yanına gittim. Ama onu bu fikre sıcak bakana hatta söz verene kadar bırakmayacaktım. Kampın tam orta yerinden geçerken ne göreyim!!! Silena Beauregard Luke'u izliyordu. Ama öyle izleme değil. Anladınız işte !!! Bu kız ne halt ettiğini sanıyordu??!! Ona gününü " Bayrak Yakalamaca " oyununda gösterecektim. Ama şimdi değil. Yapmam gereken öneli şeyler vardı. Görev. Evet, görev.  
  
Son hız koşarak Kheiron' un yanına gittim. Ama Büyük Ev 'in kapılarından içeri görünür olarak girmedim. Yankees kepimi takıp - bu bana annemin on ikinci yaş günü hediyesiydi - ses çıkarmadan içeri girdim. Ve her yeri aramaya başladım.  
  
Bir kapının ardından sesler geliyordu. Beni donduracak şekilde konuşmalar... Tanrılara şükür kapı aralıktı. Hemen kendimi içeri attım. Kheiron, Bay D. ve Kıvırcık konuşuyordu. Bay D. artık dayanamayacağını söyledi ve " Eğer onu 16 saat içinde bulamazsan Toynaklı İhtiyar Heyeti' ne haber vereceğim Kıvırcık Çalıdibi! " diye gürlemeyi unutmadı. Muhtmelen bunun Bay D. ' ye anlatılmayacak bir şey olduğunu biliyor olalıydı. Bu kadar kızdığına göre...  
  
Bay D. kapıdan dışarı çıktı. Tabii bu paldır küldür olmuştu. Kıvırcık devam etti. " Efendim, Percy' i bulmam lazım. Onu istasyonda kaybettim. Çocuk zaten canavar mıknatısı gibi, biliyorsunuz. Nerdeyse şehirdeki tüm canavarlar onu buluyor. Okuldaki furia hakkında sorular sormayı kesmedi. Tanrıları anlatmaya başladığımda hastalıklı bir suratı vardı. İstasyona geldiğimizde ise tamamen sırra kadem bastı. Onu bulmama yardım edin lütfen... O öldüyse bunu kaldıramam. İkinci kez olmaz. Vicdan azabından bu sefer kesinkes ölürüm!!! "  
  
Aman tanrılarım... Thalia'dan bahsediyordu. Gözlerim dolmuştu. Ama dinlemeye devam ettim.  
  
" Efendim, zaten tanrılar çalınan şey yüzünden çok kızgın. Yazgündönümü yaklaşıyor. Ya Percy Üç Büyüklerden birinin oğluysa?! Öldüyse ve babası Üç Büyüklerdense... Onları tamamen delirtmiş olurum. Öleceğim! Kesin öleceğim!!! Daha çok gençtim!! " dedi Kıvırcık. Kheiron " Tamam evlat. Merak etme bir şey olmaz. Zaten okullar yaz tatiline girdi. Annesiyle irliktedir. Evine bakmıştın, değil mi? Başka nerede olabilirler? Sen bilirsin. " dediğinde Kıvırcık gözyaşlarını tutamıyordu. Fakat aklına bir şey dank etmişti. Tanrılar adına yemin ederim ki gözlerindeki umut ışığını gördüm.  
  
Kıvırcık yerinden fırladı ve " Annesinin Montouk' ta bir evi var. Kesin oradadırlar. Canavarların oraya varması uzun sürmez. Hemen gitmeiyim. Çok teşekkür ederim Kheiron! " diyerek Kheiron'a sarıldı ve elini öptü. Kapıdan fırlayan bu sefer Kıvırcık olmuştu.  
  
Bu Percy denen çocuk gerçekten özel olmalıydı. Belki de benim umut ışığım oydu. Kıvırcık' ın onu bulacağını çok iyi biliyordum.  
  
Beni yerimden hoplatan ses Kheiron' a aitti. "Zeus... Şimşek...Percy...Çalıntı...Önemli...Yazgündönümü...Son gün...." diyerek mırıldanmaya başladı.  
  
Hemen Büyük Ev' den dışarı attım kendimi. Bilmem gerekenden çok fazlasını duymuştum. Ölümlülerin sözleri bana artık çok mantıklı geliyordu. " Bilgi, her zaman güç değildir. Bazen bilgi, yük ve sorumluluktur."  
  
Tamam, bu kesinlikle yüktü. Bunları düşünerek göle doğru yürüdüm. Güzeller güzeli kampa baktım. Melez Kampı gerçekten de dünyadaki en güzel yerdi. Kesinlikle girişin mükemmel bir mimari tasarımı vardı. Kapıdan önce karşılıklı iki yandan gelen toplam sekiz meşale vardı. Antik Yunanca yazılarla kaplanmış duvarlardan bahsetmiyorum bile. Gölün iki yanına da muhteşem , yemyeşil bir orman uzanıyordu.  
  
Beni bu güzelim transtan çıkaran gerçekten dünyadaki en sinir bozucu şeydi. Luke ve Silena Beauregard'ın kahkahaları. Kesin benimle dalga geçiyorlardı ya da rüya görüyordum.  
  
Ben kaşlarımı kaldırmış onlara bakarken yanımda biri belirdi. Charlie Beckendorf. " Gerçekten çok sınır bozucular. Bir gün Luke'un o sevimli yüzü tanınmayacak hale gelecek." diye mırıldanıp gitti. Tamam, ilk cümlesinde çok haklıydı; fakat Luke'a zarar vermesini kabullenemezdim. Gerçi onu durduramazdım da. Charlie Beckendorf, Luke'tan da iriydi ve benden 2 yaş büyüktü. Hoş çocuktu aslında ama anlaşılan Silena Beauregard'a kafayı takmıştı. Bay D. kamp düdüğünü çaldı. Anlaşılan yatma vaktiydi. Athena kulübesine ilerledim. Kendimi direk yatağa attım. Bugün çok yorulmuştum. Ama olayları düşünmeye çalıştım. Nasıl olduysa uykuya dalmışım. Rüyamda Athena'yı, Poseidon'u ve Zeus'u gördüm...


	3. Tatlı Çocuğun Hemşireciliğini Oynuyorum

Bir sarayı geziyordum. Birileri gizli konuşmalar yapıyordu anladığım kadarıyla. Merdivenler bana tek bir yerde olabileceğimi söylüyordu. Olimpos ...  
  
Olimpos, güzel elma ağaçlarıyla fazlasıyla mükemmel bir yerdi. Altın kaplama işlemesiyle fevkalade duvarları vardı. " O hala bulunamadı ! Kimse farketmedi mi?! " Bunlar söylenirken şimşeğin çakmasından bunu söyleyenin Zeus olduğunu anlamıştım.  
  
Tek garip olan şey Olimpos'ta olmam ve Zeus'un konuşmalarını duymam değildi. Üstümde Yunan Tanrıçalarının giydiği tuhaf giysilerden vardı.  
  
"Tanrı Zeus, Efendim, savaşmak asla çözüm değildir. Bırakalım, bir süre sonra belki bulunur."  
  
Bu ses çok tanıktı. Rüyalarımda benimle konuşan, saçlarımı okşayıp, dertlerimi paylaştığım sesti bu. Bu benim annem Athena'ydı. Ki sözlerinde haklıydı.  
  
" Kardeşim sakin olalım. Gücünü tüketme. Bu kişi Hades' te olabilir. Biliyorsun. " Olimpos' ta Zeus'a "Kardeşim" diye hitap edecek bir kişi vardı. Denizlerin ve Depremlerin Tanrısı Poseidon...  
  
Aman ne harika. Üç Büyüklerden ikisi ve annem Athena, kafa kafaya vermiş konuşuyorlardı. Kaybolan şey gerçekten çok önemli olmalıydı. Ne olduğunu mutlaka öğrenmeliydim. Buna daha fazla dayanamayacağımdan, taht odasından çıktım ve asansöre doğru yürümeye başladım.  
  
" Geleceğin parlak fakat çok kafanın çok karıştıracağım tatlım." Bu sözlerle birden arkama döndüğümde Tanrıça Hera'yı gördüm.  
  
"Tanrıça Hera..." dedim ve önünde hafifçe eğildim. "Ne demek istediniz? " Belki de bunu sormamalıydım. Evet, kesinlikle bunu sormamalıydım; ama yapmıştım.  
  
" Ah, güzel , tatlı ve bilge Annabeth... Seninle çok eğleneceğim. Üzerindeki büyü de işe yarıyor. Mükemmel! " Ne ??!! Neden bahsediyordu bu kadın? Üzerimde bir büyü mü vardı? Ne büyüsü yahu?!!  
  
" Ne? Neyden bahsediyorsunuz? Ne büyüsü?! Ne dediğinizin farkında mısınız?!!" Tamam, bir Tanrıçanın sınırlarını zorluyordum. Fakat elimde değildi.  
  
" Ah, seninle gerçekten çok eğleneceğiz... " EĞLENECEĞİZ DERKEN?!! Tanrıça arkasını bana doğru döndü ve taht odasına gitti. Arkasından ne kadar "Bekle! " diye bağırsamda Tanrıça gitmişti.  
  
Ve birden rüyam değişmeye başladı. Hayatımda beni en çok etkileyen olayı tekrardan görüyordum. Ah, rüya mı dedim? Pardon, kabusu... Bunu yaklaşık olarak bir yıldır görmüyordum. Neden şimdi peki? Neden Thalia'nın ölümünü tekrardan izlemek, yaşamak , hissetmek zorundaydım?  
  
Ve kabusum başlamıştı. Melez Kampı'nın güzelim kapılarına yaklaşmıştık. Kıvırcık yolu şaşırdığı için kikloplar arkamızdan gelmeye devam ediyordu.  
  
Thalia, hayatımda gördüğüm en cesurca, en kahramanca şeyi yapmak için bizi bıraktı ve o kikloplara saldırdı.  
  
Yardımcım beni uyandırmasaydı - evet yardımcım , yanlış okumadınız, Athena kulübesinin başdanışmanı olduğum için yardımcım vardı. Kulübedeki en büyük kişi değildim; fakat burada en çok zaman geçiren kişilerden biriydim. Yani bir bakıma en kıdemlilerdendim. O yüzden kimse beni sorgulamıyordu. - kabus görüp, uykumda bağırmaya devam ederdim herhalde.  
  
Yardımcım Malcolm " Annabeth uyan , kabus görüyorsun. " dedi. "Tamam, uyumana bak Malcolm." diyerek onu başımdan savdım.  
  
Malcolm yatağına girdiği gibi uyuya kaldı. Onu uyandırdığım için suçluluk duyuyordum aslında. Tam da o sırada bir canavar sesi geldi. Nasıl yataktan hangi hızla fırladığımı bilmiyorum.  
  
Kulübeden çıktığım gibi kampın kapılarına doğru koşmam bir oldu. Anlaşılan tek uyanan ben değilmişim. Kheiron' da benimle birlikte koşuyordu.  
  
Kapıya vardığımızda siyah saçlı bir çocukla Kıvırcık'ın yerde yattığını gördük. " Annabeth, koş revire haber ver. İki sedye getirmelerini söyle ve evet unutmadan nektar ve ambrosiayı hazırlasınlar. " dedi Kheiron bana. Acaba o çocuk, bu çocuk mu diye düşünmeden edemedim.  
  
Revire koşup, haber verdim. Bu gece , tuhaf bir geceydi benim için. Kesinlikle o çocukta bir şeyler vardı. Ben bu düşüncelere dalmışken, Kheiron onu ve Kıvırcık'ı revire getirmişti.  
  
"Kheiron ben hemen geliyorum." dedim ve Athena kulübesine doğru koştum. Hemen üstümü değiştirdim. Tekrar revire koşmaya başladım. Geldiğimde Kıvırcık neredeyse kendine gelmişti. Neredeyse.  
  
Daha dikkatli baktığımda çocuğun elinde bir şey olduğunu gördüm. Elinden almaya çalıştım fakat çok sıkı kavramıştı. Sanırım bir boynuzdu. Boynuzu almaya çalışmayı bırakıp çocuğu incelemeye başladım.  
  
Siyah saçları ve beyaz bir teni vardı. Elmacık kemikleri çocuğun yüzüyle orantılıydı. Benimle aynı yaşta gibi duruyordu. Yüzü hala gergindi. Ve birden bana göre çılgınca gelen bir şey yaptım. Elimi saçlarına götürüp, saçlarını okşamaya başladım.  
  
Ne yapıyorsun??!!! dedi iç sesim. Ah, kes sesini!  
  
Ve birden ellerinin gevşemeye başladığını farkettim. Boynuzu elinden çektim. Dikkatli baktım. Evet, bu canavarı tanıyordum. Kabuslarımın parçalarından biriydi. Thalia'yla ilgili olan kabuslarımın parçasıydı. Minotor...  
  
Eğer bu çocuk bir minotorla savaştıysa ve onu Tartarus'un dibine yolladıysa gerçekten çok cesur olmalıydı. Belki de bir Ares çocuğuydu. Kim bilir?  
  
" Adı Perceus Jackson. Kısaca Percy denmesini tercih ediyor. " dedi Kheiron. " Kimin çocuğu? " diye sordum. Aklıma kehanet gelmişti. İçimde Percy'nin Üç Büyüklerden birinin çocuğu olduğuna dair bir his vardı. " Bilinmiyor " dedi Kheiron. Harika.  
  
******************** Üç Gün Sonra ***********************  
  
Üç gün olmuştu. Percy hala uyanmamıştı. Üç gündür resmen onun hemşiresi olmuştum. Doktorlarla birlikte ona bakıyor, ona ambrosia yediriyor, bir ipucu yakalamaya çalışıyordum ama olmuyordu.  
  
Birden gözleri kıpırdanmaya başladı. Yavaşça gözlerini açtı. Tanrılarım... Hayatımda gördüğüm en güzel gözlerdi bunlar. Yeşil ve mavi karışımı gibiydi fakat yeşile daha yakındı. Okyanus gibiydi... Aslında yeni yeni farkediyordum.  
  
Siyah saçları, beyaz teni ve yeşil gözleriyle çok tatlı bir çocuktu. Masum ifadeleri vardı. Ama aklımdakini hemen uygulamaya geçirdim.  
  
Çocuğa resmen "Yazgündönümü hakkında ne biliyorsun?" diye tısladım. Anlaşılan çocukta çekinmişti hareketimden. O masum sesiyle "Ne?" dedi. Birilerinin gelmeye başladığını farkedince elimdeki ambrosia dolu kaşığı çocuğun ağzına tıkıştırdım. Mükemmel! Hem bir şey öğrenememiş hem de çocuğun tekrar uyumasına sebep olmuştum. Gerçekten harika! Mükemmelsin Annabeth!!!


	4. Tuvalet Suyuyla Islanıyoruz

Percy tekrar uykuya daldıktan sonra yapacak işim kalmamamıştı. Kulübeme doğru yürümeye başladım. Yaklaşık 4 günden beri görevimi yerine getiremiyordum. Acaba kulübem ne haldeydi diye düşünmeden edemedim.  
  
Artık alışmıştı bütün kamp bu halime. Her yeni biri geldiğinde resmen böyle davranıyordum. Yedi yaşından beri bir görevin başına geçmek için yapmadığım kalmamamıştı; fakat hala buradaydım.  
  
Bu dişünceleri kenara itmeye çalıştım. Ama anlaşılan bu mümkün olmayacaktı. Kulübemin neredeyse yarısından çoğu buraya bakmaya çalışıyordu. Anlaşılan bu kadar ilgilenmeme şaşırmışlardı.  
  
Bir - iki gün sonra bayrak yakalamaca oyunu vardı ve bizim stratejimiz hazır değildi. Genellikle oyunu biz yönetirdik. Bu da oyunu 6. kulübenin stratejisiyle oynamak demekti. Biz, daha doğrusu ben hiçbir şey yapmamıştım. Keşke önceden yaptığım gibi yedek strateji planı hazırlasaymışım.  
  
Kulübeme girdiğimde bana bakan gözleri dikkate almadım. " Haydi millet! Yapmamız gereken bir strateji var! Bu seferde Ares kulübesine yenilmeyeceğiz! " diye bağırdım. Kulübem iki kez üst üste yenilgiyi kabul edemeyecek kadar zeki ve hırslıydı. Onlar teknik olarak yarı - kardeşimdi. O yüzden biraz da olsa bir şeyler hazırlamış olduklarını umuyordum. Bunu sorduğumda bakın ne ile karşılaştım?! Bensiz plan yapmak istememişler! Normalde olsa buna sevinirdim; fakat şimdi kızmıştım.  
  
Birkaç gün içinde zayıflıklarını bulamazsam biteriz. Zayıflık demişken - tesadüfe bakın ki camın kenarındayım - Percy' i Kıvırcık ile birlikte yürürken gördüm. Büyük ihtimalle Kheiron'un ve Bay D.'nin yanına gidiyorlardı. Kheiron'un orada olmamı istediğini söylediğini hatırladım. Hay Styks Aşkına! Ne ara bu kadar unutkan olmuştum.  
  
Hayır, unutkanlık değil bu; ısrarın, inadın ve hayallerine dalma, onları gerçekleştirme isteğin.dedi beynim.  
  
O zaman niye hatırlatmıyorsun ki! diye bağırdım beynime.  
  
İçgüdülerin sesimi bastırıyor zeki kız!!diye söylendi alayla beynim.  
  
Ah, ciddi misin sen! Gerçekten bir çözüm bulmak gerekiyordu bu içgüdülere ama... Off... Şimdi Kheiron'un yanına git Annabeth. Kendine gel Annabeth. Koş Annabeth, koş!!!  
  
Kulübemden çıktığım gibi Büyük Ev'e koştum. Kheiron her zaman ki gibi Dionisos'la " Bezik " oynamaya çalışıyordu. Tartışmalarından anladığım kadarıyla üçüncüyü ve dördüncüyü arıyorlardı.  
  
Bay Dionisos beni gördüğünde " Annabell gel, Bezik oynayacaksın! " diye seslendi. Annabell değil be adam, Annabeth Annabeth!!! Bezik oynamak bugünkü planlarım arasında olmadığından " Teşekkürler Efendim; ama sağolun almayayım. Bu arada adım Annabeth. " dedim.  
  
Bay D.' nin bana bakan " ayağını denk al yoksa yanarsın " bakışlarını görmezden geldim ve Kheiron'un " alttan al biraz " bakışlarını gördüm. Tam oyuna katılmak zorunda kalacağım anda Percy ve Kıvırcık girişte belirdiler.Tanrılara şükür!...  
  
Çocuğun sade; fakat yıkılmış bir görüntüsü vardı. Büyük ihtimalle Kıvırcık'ın bana anlattığı olaylar yüzündendi.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Bu kadar endişelenmesinin nedeni sadece istasyondan kaçması değilmiş. Otobüsteyken Kıvırcık'ın anlattığına göre Percy Kader Tanrıçaları'nı görmüş. İpi kesiyorlarmış.  
  
Emin olun ki bu hayra alamet değildir. Bunu sadece birisi ölecekken yaparlar. Kıvırcık, bunu bir daha kaldıramayacağından deliye döndüğünü anlattı. Montouk'a ulaştıklarında Pasiphae'nin oğlunu görmüşler. Kıvırcık'ın da böyle kötü bir şansı vardı işte... Ne zaman bir melezi kurtarmaya çalışsa en kötü canavarlar peşine düşüyordu. Minotorlar, kikloplar, Tanrıların yardakçıları...  
  
Percy'nin annesi onları Melez Tepesi'nin en fazla birkaç kilometre yakınına getirebilmiş. Sonrasında da hatırladığı tek şey Percy'nin annesinin Minotor'un elinde kaybolduğu ve Percy'nin onun hayatını kurtardığı olmuştu.  
  
Zavallı Percy... Melezlerde aile sevgisi çok az görünürdü Percy'de onlardan biriydi galiba. Kıvırcık'ın anlattığına göre annesi harika bir kadınmış. Percy'i korumak için her şeyi yapmış. Üvey babasıyla da bu yüzden evlenmiş. Kıvırcık şu ana kadar kokladığı en berbat şeyin Percy'nin babası olduğunu söylüyor. Zeki kadınmış doğrusu...  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Her neyse bu çocuk beni Bay D.'yle birlikte Bezik oynamaktan kurtarmıştı. Bu ona teşekkür edebileceğim bir şeydi; fakat uyanmak ve bana ipucu vermek yerine baygın olduğu ve salyalarını akıtmanın karşılığı olarak aldım bunu.  
  
Kıvırcık, Percy'nin kulağına bir şeyler fısıldıyordu. Büyük ihtimalle bizi tanıtıyordu. Derken Percy " Bay Brunner! " diye bağırdı. Ah,doğru. Viziteye çıktıklarında bu ismi kullanmıştı Kheiron.  
  
Derken Kheiron " Ah, güzel, Percy, şimdi Bezik için dördüncüyü bulduk." dedi. Üçüncünün ben olacağımdan korkmuştum. Fakat eğer üçüncü ben olursam ve Kıvırcık yerimi almazsa bunun için onu affetmeyeceğimi biliyordu. Emin olun ki Bay D.'yle Bezik oynamak berbattır.  
  
"Ah, herhalde bunu söylemem gerek, Melez Kampı'na hoşgeldin. İşte söyledim. Şimdi, seni gördüğüme sevinmemi falan bekleme." Alın size tipik Dionisos konuşması. Neyse ki çocuk "Sağ olun." deyip Bay D.'den biraz uzaklaşacak kadar akıllıydı.  
  
Tam o sırada Kheiron bana seslendi. " Annabeth? " İleri çıktım ve Kheiron bizi tanışırdı. " Bu genç hanım sana bakıp, seni sağlığına kavuşturdu Percy. Annabeth, canım, neden gidip Percy'nin ranzasına bakmıyorsun? Onu şimdilik on bir numaralı kabine yerleştirelim. "  
  
Ah, ben o kadar masum değilim. Bu çocukla ilgilenmemin en önemli sebebi görev hakkında ipucu almaktı. Buna rağmen " Elbette Kheiron." dedim ve Percy'e döndüm. Beni süzüyordu. Ona bakış fırlatmayı bıraktım ve ilk önce elindeki Minotor boynuzuna sonra ona baktım. Birden aklıma baygın hali geldi ve "Uyurken ağzından salyalar akıyor." dedim ve on bir numaralı kulübeye koştum.  
  
İçerisi her zaman ki gibi yine melez kaynıyordu. Burada Hermes çocukları ve sahiplenilmemiş melezler kalırdı. Sahiplenilmemişlerin çoğunluğu tüm gün boyunca surat asar, sahiplenilmeyi beklerdi. İçeriye " Luke! Burada mısın?!" diye bağırdım. Arkadaşım Luke, bu kulübenin baş danışmanıydı. Ama özellikle onu aramakta ısrar etmemin nedeni bu değildi tabii.  
  
Luke içeriden çıktı ve yanıma geldi. "Annabeth, noldu?" diye sordu. Ne olmadı ki. " Yeni biri geldi. Kheiron onun yerini ayarlamanızı söylüyor." Arkadan kendini bilmez birkaç kişi gülüştü ve " Yeni bir çömez mi?" diye bağırdı. Sence?! Tanrılarım sen yardım et. Bu kulübede durmaktan nefret ediyordum.  
  
Derken Luke yatağının yanından bir kitap aldı ve bana verdi. "Ödünç verdiğin için sağol. Gerçekten mükemmeldi." dedi. Ah, unutmuşum. Ona Daedalus'un en mükemmel inşası olan Labirent'i anlatan bir kitap vermiştim. Ah, Daedalus bir dahiydi. Ve teknik olarak yarı- kardeşimdi.  
  
Kheiron ve Percy'i beklerken kitabı baştan okumaya başladım. Antik Yunanca okumayı seviyordum. Fakat her melez gibi bende de disleksi olduğu için Antik Yunanca olmayan şeyleri okuyamıyordum. Yirmi sayfa ilerledikten sonra Kheiron ve Percy belirdi.  
  
Percy elimdeki kitaba bakıyordu. Sanki başlığı anlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi bir ifadesi vardı.  
  
"Annabeth," dedi Kheiron. "Öğlen usta okçuluk sınıfım var. Bundan sonrasında Percy'e eşlik eder misin?"  
  
"Evet Efendim." Ezilmemesine engel olmaya çalışırım. "On bir numaralı kulübe, evindeymiş gibi davran," dedi Kheiron.  
  
Percy dışarıdan kulübeyi incelemeye başladı. Kheiron " Tamam o zaman. İyi şanslar Percy. Akşam yemeğinde görüşürüz." diye veda etti ve dört nala gitti.  
  
"Eee?" dedim. "İçeri girsene." Demez olaydım. Percy eşiğe takıldı ve tam bir aptal konumuna düştü. Kampçılardan bazıları kıkırdadı fakat bir şey demediler. Percy kendini takdim etmeyince ben ettim: "Percy Jackson, on bir numaralı kulübe ile tanış."  
  
Birisi "Kalıcı mı, belirsiz mi?" diye sordu. Off !!! Genellikle verdiğim cevabı verdim. "Belirsiz." Herkes iç geçirdi. Çok yaşanan bir durumdu bu.  
  
Luke öne çıktı ve "Haydi, haydi kampçılar. Buraya bunun için geldik. Hoş geldin Percy. Hemen şurada yerde yatabilirsin." dedi Luke. Bu davranışı hoşuma gitmişti. "Bu Luke," dedim. Percy gözlerini dikmiş suratıma bakıyordu. Ah , lanet olsun!! Birisi ne zaman bana böyle baksa domates kadar kırmızı oluyordum. Hemen yüzüm sertleşti ve " Şimdilik danışmanın o." dedim.  
  
"Şimdilik mi?" diye sordu.  
  
"Sen belirsizsin. Seni hangi kulübeye koyacaklarını bilemediler, o yüzden buradasın. On bir numaralı kulübe tüm yeni gelenleri, tüm ziyaretçileri kabul eder. Tam da olmamız gerektiği gibi aslında. Zira hamimiz Hermes'tir, yolcuların tanrısı." diye sabırla açıkladı Luke.  
  
Percy kulübeyi ve kampçıları dikkatle inceledi. " Ne kadar burada kalacağım?" diye sordu. Güzel soru. "İyi soru, hakkında karar verilene kadar" diyerek düşüncelerimi yansıttı Luke. " Bu ne kadar sürecek?" Kampçılar kahkahaya boğuldu. Ah, bir bilsen. Bazıları yıllardır bunu bekliyor.  
  
" Haydi gel, sana voleybol sahasını göstereyim." dedim. Burada biraz daha kalırsam fenalaşacaktım. " Zaten görmüştüm." diye cevapladı. Tanrılarım... Gerçekten onun olabileceğini mi düşünmüştüm...  
  
"Gel sen." deyip bileğinden yakaladım ve dışarı sürükledim. Arkamızdan kampçıların hala güldüğünü duyabiliyordum.  
  
Birkaç metre gittikten sonra " Jackson, bundan daha iyi olmalısın." dedim. Kendini aptal durumuna düşürüyorsun... " Ne?" dedi. Ah, ciddi misin yoksa beni mi deniyorsun?  
  
"Senin o olduğunu düşündüğüme inanamıyorum?" diye fısıldadım. Gerçekten düşünebilmiş miydim? Bu şapşal çocuk mu yardım edecekti bana? Tamam , kehanetler çok yönlüydü fakat ne yapayım? Çocuk itibarını kazanamıyordu. Alışmıştır belki de ezilmeye... Ama yaşamak istiyorsa buna bir son vermeliydi. Hemen...  
  
" Derdin ne? Tek bildiğim bir boğa herifi öldürdüğüm..." Ah!! Kaç kişi bu fırsatı yakalamak için ölümü bile göze alırdı biliyor musun? Yıllardır bunun için antreman yapıyoruz ve bu fırsat her zaman deneyimsiz olanlara gelmek zorunda mı??!!  
  
"Öyle konuşma! Bu kamptaki kaç çocuk o fırsata ulaşmak isterdi biliyor musun?" diye patladım. "Öldürülme fırsatı mı?" Yok Minotor'la salsa yapma fırsatı.  
  
"Minotorla dövüşme fırsatı! Ne için antreman yapıyoruz sanıyorsun?" İyi ve atletik görünmek için mi??  
  
Kafasını salladı ve "Bak,dövüştüğüm gerçekten Minotor'sa, öykülerdeki yani -" diye başladı. "Evet o." diye cevabı yapıştırdım. "O halde yalnızca bir tane olabilir." Hadi ya... "Evet."  
  
"Ve o da milyarlarca yıl önce ölmüştü, değil mi? Theseus onu labirentte öldürdü. O halde -" Göründüğünden daha da bilgiliymiş...  
  
"Canavarlar ölmez Percy. Öldürülebilirler. Ama ölmezler." "Ha, sağol. Her şey apaçık oldu." diye söylendi. Off peki anlıyorum yenisin fakat sabırlı olsan ölmezsin, değil mi? "Onların senin, benim gibi ruhları yok. Bir süreliğine defedebilirsin, hatta şanslıysan ömrün boyunca geri gelmezler. Ama onlar temel güçler. Kheiron onlara arketip diyor. Eninde sonunda yeniden oluşurlar."  
  
"Yani bir tanesini, kazara, kılıçla öldürürsem..." diye başladı.Ah, Furia'dan bahsediyor olmalıydı. Sözde okula gizlenmiş bir öğretmen ...  
  
"Furia...Yani matematik öğretmenin.Doğru. Hala dışarıda bir yerlerde.Onu çok, çok deli etmişsin." Furialar ilahi bronzdan nefret ederler. "Bayan Dodds'u nereden biliyorsun?" "Uykunda konuşuyorsun."  
  
"O ne demiştin? Bir Furia.Onlar Hades'in işkencecileri, öyle değil mi?" Ah bir daha bu kelimeleri yüksek sesle söylersen daha uzun yaşayamayabiliriz. Ona göre... Endişeyle etrafıma bakındım ve onu uyardım. "Onları, burada bile, adlarıyla anmamalısın. Biz bir şey demek gerekirse onlara İyi Kimseler deriz."  
  
"Bak, gök gürlemeden söyleyebileceğimiz bir şey var mı?Hem ne demeye on bir numaralı kulübede kalıyormuşum ki? Neden herkes oraya doluşmuş?Orada bir sürü boş kulübe var." dedi ve ilk baştaki birkaç kulübeyi işaret etti. Tamam hepimizde DEHB vardı ama bu çocuktaki DEHB kendini biraz aşmış.   
  
"Kulübe seçemiyorsun Percy. Ebeveynlerin kim ona bağlı. Ya da...Annen ya da baban kim." Hangi tanrı ve tanrıça???  
  
"Annem Sally Jackson. Grand Central İstasyonu'ndaki şeker dükkanında çalışıyor. En azından eskiden çalışıyordu." Yaranı açıysam özür dilerim ama anlaman gerek...  
  
"Annen için üzgünüm Percy. Ama kastettiğim o değil. Ben diğer kişiyi diyorum. Baban." Yani hangi Tanrı sahiplenecek seni acaba?  
  
"O öldü.Onu hiç tanımadım." Pekala... Sen de mi ya??!! Ebeveynler başka yalan uyduramıyorlar mıydı?? Bir iç geçirdim ve açıklamaya geçtim.  
  
"Babn ölmedi Percy." O bir Tanrı, Ölemez... "Bunu nasıl söylersin?Onu tanıyor musun?" "Hayır, elbette tanımıyorum."  
  
"O halde nasıl -" diye başladı. TAMAM, ÜSTÜME TARAMALI TÜFEK GİBİ GELMEZSEN BELKİ AÇIKLAMAYA FIRSAT KALABİLİR.  
  
"Çünkü seni biliyorum!!! Şayet bizden birisi olmasan burada olamazdın." Yarı-tanrısın sen anlasana be!!  
  
"Hakkımda hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun." Bir kaşımı kaldırarak sordum."Bilmiyorum ha? Bahse varım okul okul gezdin. Bahse varım çoğundan atıldın." Şaşırmış gibi baktı bana. Ah lütfen bunlar hepimize olan şeyler... " Nasıl -" tam başlayacakken onun laflarını ağzına tıkarak devam ettim. " Disleksi tanısı kondu sana. Hatta DEHB'de."  
  
Yutkundu ve "Bunun ne alakası var?" düye sordu. Bir bilsen!! " İkisi bir arada olunca, bu neredeyse kesin bir işaret. Okurken harfler sayfadan uçuşuyor, değil mi? Çünkü zihnin Antik Yunan diline ayarlı. Ve DEHB'e gelelim. Fevri davranıyorsun, sınıfta duramıyorsun. Bunlar senin savaş meydanı reflekslerin. Gerçek bir savaşta bunlar seni hayatta tutacak. Dikkat sorunlarına gelince, o da çok şey gördüğünden Percy, az gördüğünden değil. Duyuların sıradan ölümlülerden daha gelişmiş. Elbette öğretmenlerin sana ilaç vermek istiyor. Onların çoğu canavar. Ne olduklarını görmeni istemiyorlar."  
  
"Sanki...Aynı şeyler başına gelmiş gibi?" Tabii ki geldi.  
"Buradaki çocukların çoğu öyle.Sen bizim gibi olmasan ne Minotor'u defedebilirdin ne de ambrosia ve nektarı alabilirdin."  
  
"Ambrosia ve nektar mı?" Evet. "Sana iyileşmen için verdiğimiz yiyecek ve içecek.Bunlar normal bir çocuğu öldürürdü. Kanları ateşe döner, kemikleri toza döner, ölürlerdi. Kabullen. Sen de melezsin." Percy tam bana bir şey söyleyecekken boğuk bir ses bağırdı. Clarisse.  
  
"Vay! Bir çaylak!" diye bağırdı. Bize sallana sallana geliyordu. Yanında da en sevdiği kardeşlerinden üçü yanındaydı. Ares'in kızı oldukları için iri ve sert görünüşlüydüler. Kamuflaj ceketi giymişlerdi. Her ne yapıyorlardıysa...  
  
"Clarisse." diye iç geçirdim. "Neden gidip mızrağını falan cilalamıyorsun?" Clarisse alaycı bir ifade takınıp cevapladı. "Olur Prenses Hanım, böylece cuma gecesi onunla seni altıma alabilirim." İşte cidden sinirlenmeye başlamıştım.  
  
" Erre es korakas!" diye bağırdım. "Şansın olmayacak!" Clarisse "Sizi lime lime edeceğiz." dedi fakat gözü seğirdi. Belki de şu anda başka bir amaçla yanıma gelmişti.  
  
Percy'e dönüp "Bu bücür de kim?" diye sordu. Tamam madem buradaydı tanıştırayım bari. "Percy Jackson. Clarisse ile tanış, Ares'in kızı." dedim. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Yani Savaş tanrısı Ares mi?" diye sordu. Clarisse pis pis sırıttı. "Beğenemedin mi?"  
  
Percy cevapladı."Hayır, kötü kokunun nedeni belli oldu." Tamam bu çocuk bendendi. Ares kulübesine karşı bir çocuk daha. Aslında şaşılacak bir şey değildi çünkü kampın %90'ı Ares kulübesinden hoşlanmazdı ; fakat kimse Percy kadar onlarla alay etmezdi.  
  
"Çaylaklar için bir karşılama törenimiz var Prissy." die gürledi Clarisse. Prissy mi?? Tamam çok komikti ama gülmemek için kendimi tuttum. Çünkü az sonra olacaklar hiç iç açıcı olmayacaktı. Özellikle Percy için...  
  
"Percy" diyerek ismini düzellti. "Her ne haltsa. Haydi gel, göstereyim."Ah, hayır şimdi olmaz daha kulübeleri gezmemiştik ki. Off ne diyorum ben!! Her kim olursa olsun kimse bu cezayı haketmiyordu. "Clarisse..." diyerek onu durduracaktım ki "Sen karışma, bilmiş kız." diye lafımı ağzıma tıktı. Onu durdurmak için kıvranıyordum fakat karışmadım.  
  
Percy Minotor boynuzunu bana verdi ve dövüşmeye hazırlandı. Zavallı çocuk... Clarisse ensesine yapıştığı gibi Percy'i tuvalete sürüklemeye başladı. Percy onu tekmeliyor, yumrukluyordu. Fakat Clarisse gibi bir cüsseye karşı şansı yoktu tabii ki. Clarisse onu kızlar tuvaletinin olduğu yere çekti ve bende peşlerinden onları izlemeye başladım. Clarisse fazla ileri kaçarsa onu durdurmak istiyordum.  
  
Clarisse , Percy'nin saçlarını yolarken bütün arkadaşları kahkahalarla gülüyordu. " Bir de 'Üç Büyükler' kumaşı olacak bunda, " diye güldü Clarisse. "Tabii, muhakkak. Minotor şunun aptallığına bakıp gülmekten öldü herhalde." Clarisse'nin arkadaşları pis pis kahkahalar attı. Tamam artık dayanamıyordum. Bir köşeye geçtim ve gözlerimi kapatıp, parmaklarımın arasından bakmaya başladım.  
  
Clarisse, Percy'i dizlerinin üstüne çökertti ve kafasını klozetin içine sokmaya çalıştı. Percy'nin yüzü o anda çok kararlı bir şekil aldı. Tam o sırada borulardan sesler gelmeye başladı. Clarisse,Percy'nin saçlarını çekiştirmeyi bıraktı. Tuvaletin içindeki su fırladı, Percy'nin üzerinden bir yay çizdi ve Clarisse sırılsıklam oldu.Clarisse çığlık çığlığaydı.  
  
Su, tekrar tuvaletlerden fışkırırken, Percy arkasını dönüp Clarisse'ye sert bir yumruk geçirdi. Sonuç: Clarisse poposunun üstüne sert bir düşüş yapmıştı. Nefes nefese suyla mücadele ederken, arkadaşları yardıma koşmaya çalıştı. Ama derken diğer tuvaletlerle birlikte duşlarda patlayınca diğer kızlar da duvara yapışmıştı. Tabii ben de kendime düşen payı fazlasıyla almışım. Her tarafımdan su akıyordu. Tam arkamı dönüp gidecekken Ares kızları tuvaletten dışarı fırladı. Aralarında kalmıştım.  
  
Onlar dışarı fırladıktan sonra sular açıldığı gibi kapandı. Tüm tuvaleti su basmıştı. Kapıdan dışarı çıkmayan tek kişi bendim ve şok içinde ona bakıyordum. Bunu nasıl yapmıştı?? Hem de hiçbir şeye dokunmadan??!! Odadaki tek kuru noktada duruyordu ve çevresinde çember şekli oluşmuştu. Üzerinde tek bir damla bile yoktu.  
  
Sonunda konuşacak kadar kendimi toparladım. " Sen nasıl...?" diye sordum. Hemencecik " Bilmiyorum." diye cevapladı.  
  
Kapıya doğru yürüdük. Clarisse ve arkadaşları çamura bulanmıştı. Kampçılar ağızları açık bir halde onlara bakıyorlardı. Clarisse'nin saçları düzleşmiş, suratına yapışmıştı. Kızgınlıkla Percy'e döndü ve "Öldün sen çaylak. Tam anlamıyla öldün." dedi.  
  
Percy hala kızgınlığını üstünden atamamış olacak ki "Ağzını yeniden tuvalet suyuyla çalkalamak ister misin Clarisse? Çeneni kapa." dedi. Vay. Clarisse tam Percy'nin üzerine atılacakken arkadaşları onu tuttu. Ve onu zorla beş numaralı kulübeye attılar.  
  
Tam o sırada aklıma dahice bir fikir geldi. Bencilce olması umrumda değildi. Bayrak Yakalamaca için stratejim hazırdı. Her zaman söylediğim gibi Athena'nın her zaman ama her zaman bir planı vardır.  
  
Percy "Ne? Ne geçiyor aklından?" diye sordu. Tek söyleyebildiğim "Aklımdan geçen şu, Bayrak Yakalamaca oyununda seni takımımda istiyorum."


End file.
